An example of an example of an aerodynamic device of the prior art, which produces an aerodynamic force as a result of its movement with respect to the surrounding fluid is a propeller blade of an aircraft. When in movement, the air pressure on one of the surfaces is higher than on the other, which results in a force used, in that case, and/or propelling the aircraft. As known to those skilled in the art and disclosed in aerodynamics related literature a drag force of approximately 10 to 15 times less than the resulting lift force is required for maintaining an airfoil at constant velocity, both the lift force and drag force varying in dependence to the square of the velocity, this is to say the lift force being greater than the drag force. This is expressed by the formula: EQU L=K.sub.L.v.sup.2 (1)
where L is the lift.sub.1 K.sub.L is the proportionality constant for the lift force and v is velocity.
In the same way, the drag is given by:
F=Kd.v.sup.2, (2)
wherein K.sub.D is the proportionality constant for the drag force, v is the velocity, and F is the drag force.
The loss in power or wasted power varies with the cube of the velocity and may be calculated using the following formula: EQU P=F.v (3)
wherein P is the wasted power, F is the drag and v is velocity.
Replacing in the formula for wasted power (P=F.v), the formula describing the drag force (F=Kd.v.sup.2), it follows that EQU P=F.v=K.sub.D.v.sup.3 (4)
which shows that the wasted power in devices of the prior art is proportional to the cube of the velocity.
On the other hand, the performance of an airfoil also depends on shape, chordwise section, angle of attack, flap design among other variables.
Therefore it would be desirable to create a device capable of generating an aerodynamic force that can be used, for instance, to support or lift bodies or carriers, consuming less power than that required in the devices of the state of the art and without regard to the many performance variables which are required in its design and construction of the same.